No Matter What Happens, You'll Always Be My Hero
by CattyRae
Summary: Alvin leaves home, drafted as a soldier in the junior ranks. How will Brittany react to him being gone so long? And will their romance continue to be stable, considering the long distance relationship? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of another oneshot, this is my first chapter story. Pairing is Alvin/Brittany (majority poll vote). Not necessarily planning on any descriptive war scenes unless they're requested in the reviews. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _I will always_

 _LOVE YOU,_

 _Because no matter what happens_

 _Today or tomorrow,_

 _You'll always be MY hero._

 _~CattyRae_

* * *

 ** _~Flashback/Dream_**

 _He smiled sadly. "Brittany, just because I'll be away for a while doesn't mean we'll never see each other again…" Brittany sat up straight as she looked at Alvin, "Do you know how long 6 years is?! 6 WHOLE years, maybe even longer! I won't know what to do with myself while you're gone…" Tears filled her eyes yet again as she put her head in her hands. Alvin sighed, gently embracing the sobbing chipette. Both chipmunks were silent for a time, watching the sun as it slowly disappeared behind the mountains, casting shadows on everything around them._

 _The sound of Brittany's sweet voice soon broke the comfortable silence between the two. "Alvin?" Alvin looked over at her, his honey golden eyes sparkling in the setting sunlight. "Yeah, Britt?" "Can we do this again when you…when you come back?" Alvin chuckled. "If I'm still in one piece, then sure!" Brittany playfully punched his arm, though shortly after, her expression grew serious. "I-I mean it, Alvin…what if you get hurt? What if you don't come back at all? Then what? Do I just move on with my life? Find someone else to love? I-"_

" _Wait, what do you mean find someone else to love?" Alvin interrupted, his brow furrowed in slight disbelief. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant to say!" Brittany quickly corrected. Her voice softened as she looked down at her hands. "I've_ _never_ _loved anyone as much as I love you, Alvin…" Alvin gently lifted her chin and looked into her glassy blue eyes. "Brittany, you know you're the only girl I could ever love…as much as I do."_

 _Brittany contentedly smiled as she leaned her head against Alvin's chest, savoring his sweet scent. "I love you, Alvin…"_

 ** _~End Flashback/Dream_**

Alvin and several others groaned as they heard the Sergeants' booming voice pierce through their somewhat peaceful slumber. The day before had been nothing but strenuous training and harsh commands, despite the fact that Alvin wasn't exactly one of the most submissive soldiers in the junior rank. Desperately trying to ignore the intense aching in his muscles, Alvin pulled on his boots, ran a hand through his messy brown tuft of hair, and trudged outside, only to meet the Sergeant with a large list of the day's activities. He inwardly groaned at the thought of further bodily exertion, seeing as he hadn't gotten much sleep recently, and was already sore. _"This is gonna be a long day…"_

* * *

 **First chapter is done! Leave me a review, let me know what you think of it so far, and please feel free to add your ideas! Oh yeah , and to prevent any flames, yes, the short quote at the top is mine, I thought of it on my own. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is complete! I know, it's been a little while but…writer's block is sooo annoying! Anyhoo, all the characters' thoughts are in italics, verbal speaking is the regular font. Oh, and for my reviewers, the previous chapter was super short because it was a teaser. Hehe…Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Brittany sighed in frustration as she wandered up and down the hall, looking back every now and then at Alvin's bedroom door. He'd only been gone for a week, and although Brittany wouldn't dare admit it to anyone, she really did miss the boisterous red-clad chipmunk. She stopped pacing the floor and huffed, crossing her small arms. She growled as she thought, _'Damn it! What is my problem? I'm not supposed to be thinking about someone that I fight with all the time…Ugh, no, Brittany you don't miss him…I-I should be glad he's gone...'_

Shaking her head in a weak attempt to clear her mind, she plodded back into her own bedroom, humming thoughtfully and beginning to run a brush through her smooth hair. Glancing at her reflection in the vanity mirror, a thought crossed her mind. _'Alvin always did love playing with my hair whenever I laid my head on his chest. I…really do miss that, I miss him…'_ As Brittany continued thinking about Alvin, it wasn't long before big, salty tears began to slide down her small face. She sadly tossed her hairbrush to the side as she climbed up onto her bed and lay down, burying her face in the fluffy pillow.

* * *

Simon, making his way upstairs and into the hallway, abruptly stopped as the sound of soft crying reached his ears. The chipmunk briefly glanced back down the stairs before hopping over to the hallway closet and grabbing a small bunch of tissue. Heading for Brittany's half-open bedroom door, he gently pushed it the rest of the way open. He cleared his throat and peeked into the room, "Brittany, is everything o-"

Simon was cut off by a sharp sob. Brittany wailed, "No…nothing is okay…I-I just need…never mind…" Her voice trailed off as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Simon instantly realized what she meant. _'She needs Alvin; she just won't admit that she misses him…'_ He thought as he slowly eased himself up next to Brittany on the bed. Gently offering her a tissue, he asked, "What did you need?"

Brittany sat up and snatched the tissue from him, quickly wiping her eyes before sharply replying, "It doesn't matter. Why do you care anyway?" Simon held up his paws in defense and admitted, "You're not the only one feeling this way, Brittany. I…I miss Alvin too, you know." Brittany's blue eyes widened as she blushed and looked down at her lap, swallowing hard. _'No! I promised myself I wouldn't let my guard down!…Hmm; maybe I can tell him…'_ She shook her head in rejection. _'Naahh…I'll deal with that later.'_

Rubbing the back of her neck, a habit she had unknowingly inherited from Alvin, she silently stuttered, "I-I never said I missed Al-…a-anybody." Simon softly chuckled as he remarked, "Brittany, I've seen you two together. I've seen the way you look at each other, and I know you love him. In fact, it's, ah…" He hesitated, glancing at the chipette, who frowned in return. "It's rather difficult to believe that you don't miss him."

Brittany sighed and glanced toward the window. _'Well if he knows all that, I might as well just tell him now…'_ Taking a deep breath and looking up at Simon, she slowly confessed, "I've never told this to anyone, but, umm…Alvin and I have actually been together for about a month, now. I really didn't want anyone to know…at least not yet anyway. It would probably get around school and stuff…and then I'd like never hear the end of it." Simon nodded with a knowing smile, signaling for her to carry on. Brittany sheepishly continued, "I-I know Alvin and I are both pretty popular with our friends, and I'm still not so sure if I want to be seen with him like that yet, you know? He's still kinda acts crazy sometimes…"

Simon feigned a shudder as he replied, "I understand completely. Considering his state of mind before he left home, I honestly wouldn't want to be caught dead being seen around him either...much less be related to him!" Both chipmunks shared a friendly laugh as Brittany thought, _'Wow. Simon understands me more than I thought he would, but then again Alvin_ _is_ _his brother… so he would know…'_

The sound of Simon's voice derailed her train of thought as he stated, "I wonder what Alvin's doing at the moment. Would you like to call him and see?" Brittany eagerly nodded, replying, "Yeah, sure…how about we FaceTime him?" Simon smiled his approval, adding, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

 **(With Alvin. Time skip, 15 minutes earlier. )**

The Sergeant's orders were abnormally harsh that day, and seeing as Alvin had barely gotten any sleep the entire week, he was extremely irritated. The young soldiers didn't necessarily care for the harsh treatment they received, but if it was all there was to offer, they were going to have to adjust. Alvin on the other hand particularly had a great deal of trouble adhering to the commanders' rules and regulations, not to mention his fiery-tempered attitude constantly getting in the way. However, the chipmunk was doing the best he could manage; not hesitating to complain from time to time, yet still completing his duties as a junior soldier.

Alvin was quietly grumbling to himself as he dragged himself back to the camp with the other soldiers. All of them were tired, sore, and terribly homesick. As the gruff Sergeant bade the young boys 'goodnight,' Alvin somehow mustered up the strength to sprint off to his bunk. As he reached the bed, he kicked off his boots, yanked off his uniform jacket, and dropped onto the mattress, emitting a deep sigh of relief.

The moment his head touched the pillow, the chipmunk dropped off into a much needed sleep. Moments later however, his phone began to buzz in his pants pocket. Alvin growled and rolled over onto his stomach, intent on trying to ignore the persistent vibrations.

* * *

 **Present time, with Simon and Brittany. (No more confusing time skips, I promise! Hehe…)**

Brittany sighed impatiently. "Should we try again? She asked as the mobile phone went to Alvin's voicemail for the 3rd time. Simon shrugged and suggested, "Let's simply try calling him this time instead of requesting FaceTime. If he still doesn't pick up, we can leave a voicemail. Keep in mind, he may be busy…" Brittany nodded and dialed Alvin's number again.

Alvin rolled his eyes and groaned as his phone buzzed for the 4th time. He sat up and snatched it out of his pocket, snarling, "Do you _really_ have to call me now?" Not bothering to look at the caller ID, the annoyed chipmunk grunted, "Hello…" Brittany's face broke out into a huge smile. "Hey, Alvin!" Alvin's previously half-lidded eyes shot wide open as he excitedly replied, "Britt?! Hey, what's up?"

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger! How do you guys like it so far? For the next chapter, I was thinking about having Alvin send Brittany letters every so often…so if that sounds like a good idea, please feel free to leave your thoughts in a review, or you can PM me if you want. Either one works! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker next time. Again, the character's thoughts are italicized, but this time I'm leaving you guys to guess who is thinking at times. Oh yeah, and I want to give a huge shout out to TooManyFandomsToHandle for her help with this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Alvin rolled his eyes and groaned as his phone buzzed for the 4th time. He sat up and snatched it out of his pocket, snarling, "Do you really have to call me now?" Not bothering to look at the caller ID, the annoyed chipmunk grunted, "Hello…" Brittany's face broke out into a huge smile. "Hey, Alvin!" Alvin's previously half-lidded eyes shot wide open as he excitedly replied, "Britt?! Hey, what's up?"_

* * *

"Oh nothing, just...missing you...again." Brittany sighed as Alvin playfully said, "Wow Britt, you actually proved me wrong!" Brittany's face contorted in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" The chipmunk laughed as he replied, "I really didn't think you were gonna miss me…." He laughed again as he heard the sound of a face-palm through the phone. "Ugh, Alvin you're so dense sometimes..." Brittany muttered.

"Aww, but you still wuv me wight?" Alvin teased in a babyish tone. The feisty chipette snickered, "Why should I?" Alvin laughed, firing back, "Hey, don't get smart, I just wanted to know if you wuv me or not!" She rolled her eyes, scoffing, "I'll take 'not' for 200, Alex…"

Alvin was about to respond with a snappy comeback of his own when Simon grumbled, "Only you two could find time to fight on the PHONE…" Brittany turned and glared at the blue-clad chipmunk. Motioning for him to leave, she whispered, "I can handle this myself, thank you very much…" Simon shrugged his shoulders, hopping down off the bed and quietly closing the door behind him. Alvin erupted in laughter as Brittany frowned.

"Think that could've been any LESS annoying?"

"What, you mean more than you, Alvin?"

Alvin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's NOT what I meant, Britt…"

"Mhm….you're actually right, though. Nothing's more annoying than you are!" She giggled, adding, "I wish I could've seen the look on your face when I said that…"

The egotistical chipmunk grinned. "Me face? Me lovely face?"

Brittany laughed, "Oh my gosh Alvin, you're so weird!"

"Hey, I made you laugh though, am I right?" He proudly placed his signature red cap on his head.

"Lemme guess…you just put your hat on, didn't you?" Brittany smirked.

Alvin slightly froze, looking around carefully. "H-how did you know? Are you spying on me or something?"

The chipette giggled, "No, stupid. You either put it on or straighten it whenever you say 'Am I right?'"

"That's kinda weird…"

Rolling her eyes, she stated, "It's not like being weird is out of place for you, Alvin…anyway…how are things over there? Like, you know, what have you been doing this whole time?" She put her chin in her hand, swinging her feet back and forth over the edge of the bed.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany…did you just like, change the subject?" Alvin overdramatically gasped, putting a hand on his chest.

She smirked, "Yeah, I'm done insulting you…for now…"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Hehe…how nice…"

"Seriously though, what's up over there?" Alvin hesitated, "Umm...nothin' really, just some super hard training for something, I guess."

Brittany arched an eyebrow. "Something? You don't even know what you're training for? Wow..." She giggled as Alvin sighed, "It's not my fault I don't know, they haven't told us yet..."

"Who hasn't told you?"

"Our drill Sergeant."

"Ohh..." Brittany nodded, asking, "So it's like really hard work, huh?" Alvin swallowed, lightly laughing, "It's not as bad as it sounds Britt, I-I swear…" _That was a big lie…_

"Okay…well, if the training isn't hard, then how come you sound so exhausted?" The red clad chipmunk was completely caught off guard. _Did he really sound that bad?_ _He'd have to work on that…_ He tried to pull off a casual demeanor. "Aw, come on, Britt. I'm not _exhausted…_ maybe just a little tired, it's nothing."

* * *

 _Why is he lying to me? He knows he can trust me…_

"Alvin, you know you don't have to lie, right?"

 _I can't tell her now, maybe later…but definitely not now…_ He bit his lip, sighing, "Yeah, I know. I've told you a lot of stuff already, though…"

Brittany shook her head in frustration. "Theo could've come up with a better excuse than that, Alvin! Why can't you just tell me?"

The chipmunk took a deep breath. _Damn it…Might as well tell her anyway, I already blew my first chance._ "Umm…ugh, where do I start? Okay, t-the workouts are painful, I don't like the air-raid drills…the food makes me sick, and I…I just want to come home…"

"Wow…" She breathed. "You're really not kidding, huh? All this is..." Brittany inwardly shuddered. "What, real?" Alvin finished for her. "Oh yeah, it's very real. The sore muscles are real, the headaches are real, yep, this is totally all happening, Britt." There was a moment of silence between the two as Brittany attempted to let it all sink in. Finally she asked, "Well…do you at least know when you _can_ come home?"

Alvin leaned back on his pillow and sighed. Before he could reply, a sharp squeal, followed by a loud, ground-rumbling explosion in the background startled the two chipmunks. "What the hell was that!?" Brittany asked, holding the phone away from her ear and grimacing at the earsplitting noise. "I-I think we j-just got bombed!" Alvin replied, panic and terror evident in his voice. Brittany's eyes widened. "What!?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hmm…I think I might have to find out what happens to Alvin with you guys…I don't even know yet! Lol anyway, don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think!**

 **~CattyRae :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, you wonderful readers! Oh, and expect a bit of language from now on…(mainly from Alvin and Brittany.) This story ain't rated T for nothing! Hehe :)**

* * *

It had been a few days since Brittany had last talked to Alvin, and she was starting to get worried. She exhaled slowly as her eyes roamed the pink bedroom that Alvin would so often complain about being 'TOO pink.'

The little chipette smirked, remembering the many stupid disagreements they would have and never apologize for, neither one of them wanting to admit that they were wrong. She shook her head. _It was so fun to argue with him though…even if he was being the biggest asshole alive…_

Downstairs, Jeanette yawned as she sorted through the mail on the counter. She pushed up her glasses, mumbling, "Fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, letter from Alvin, fan mail, more fan mail…oh! A letter from Alvin!" She giggled at her own obliviousness, taking the envelope and hopping up the stairs.

Brittany pulled her pink blanket closer to her and sighed as she gazed out the window. _"I hope he's alright…"_

A soft knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts as Jeanette timidly entered. "Hey, Britt?" Brittany slid down off the window seat. "What's up, Netta?"

"I saw a letter with your name on it downstairs…" Jeanette handed her the neat envelope. Brittany shrugged and casually tossed it on her bed. "It's probably just another stupid fan letter…that's like the fifth one this week."

"All your fan mail is still downstairs…did you look at the handwriting on the front?" Jeanette suggested.

Brittany arched an eyebrow as she walked back to pick up the letter. "What's so important about the….ooh, it's from Alvin!" She squealed, holding the letter close and jumping up and down. "Oh, thanks Netta!"

Jeanette nodded and giggled, "Did you want your fan mail, too?" Brittany smirked and rolled her eyes, "Yea, I do…but later. I want to read this first!" Both girls giggled. "I'll leave you to it then!" Jeanette smiled and hopped out of the pink bedazzled room, closing the door softly.

Brittany nodded, plopping down onto her bed, carefully opening the treasured letter. Smirking at how 'neatly' the paper was folded, she mumbled, "Damn…took you long enough, Seville…" Wrapping her blanket back around her, she began to read...

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Brittany,_**

 ** _I know it got a little crazy here the other night when you called me…but I'm alright. I know you'll probably kill me later for scaring you…but when we got bombed, I overheard the Commander talking to our Sergeant and he was all like, "I wonder what the little guys thought of that big-ass exercise!"_**

 ** _I got mad as hell. I couldn't help but think….okay dude. First off, I may be little, but I'm a flipping chipmunk! What the hell do you expect?_**

 ** _Second, your logic is messed up…I'm pretty sure I'm not the only guy that knew that 'exercise' WASN'T no damn exercise! And third, you guys planned that?! WHY?_**

Brittany fell back on her bed, laughing hard as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. After her little laughing fit was over, she sat back up and continued reading…

 ** _Hehe anyway, enough about me…how are things going at home? I know I haven't called you for a while…but I wanted to surprise you with a nice little letter. Oh yeah, and I found out that I can come home to visit in 2 weeks from Monday! Hopefully you'll get this letter before then, so be looking for me okay? The big guy is calling me again, so I gotta go, but I really, REALLY love you Britt…"_**

 ** _Signed,_**

 ** _Alvin S._**

Brittany eyes fell on the last part of the letter again and she smiled.

 ** _I can come home to visit 2 weeks from Monday! I really, REALLY love you Britt…_**

 ** _Signed,_**

 ** _Alvin S._**

"Hmmm…." Brittany snapped her fingers as she jumped up and flew downstairs. "Hey Netta, quick question…"

Jeanette looked up from her spot on the couch. "What did you need?"

Brittany held up the letter. "How long does it take a military letter to get to someone's house? Like if a soldier wrote to his family or something?"

The purple-clad chipette pushed her glasses up and replied, "Usually around seven to nine days. Why do you ask?"

"Look right here…" Brittany excitedly shoved the letter in Jeanette's face. "Alvin said he's coming home for a visit in two weeks! Do you think the letter came early?"

Jeanette gently pushed her sister's hands away from her face. "It's possible. It depends on if he sent it in First Class. Was there a date anywhere on the paper?"

Brittany's eyes quickly scanned the letter. She shook her head and replied, "No, I didn't see one…"

"Let me check." Jeanette offered. Brittany handed her the paper, plopping down on the couch beside her sister. Jeanette pushed her glasses up. "Oh, here it is! It's small, but it was in the top left corner."

The pink clad chipette folded her arms and scoffed, "How did I not see that? You're supposed to be the blind one, not me!"

Eleanor, who was listening from the kitchen gasped, "What the hell Brittany! Don't be so mean!"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm used to it." Jeanette quietly defended.

The plump chipette walked into the room and crossed her arms. "But you shouldn't have to be used to that mess, Netta!" Glaring at Brittany, she added, "What do you have to say for yourself, _dear sister?"_

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning back into the couch cushions. "You done yet?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Sorry about that, Netta…"

Jeanette giggled. "Oh, it's alright. What were you going to say about the letter, Britt?"

Brittany looked confused for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her sister. "Ohh…I think we were going to check the date and see when Alvin comes home."

Eleanor smirked, teasing, "Awww…does the wittle Bwittany miss her wittle Alwin?"

"Oh my GOSH Eleanor, go the hell away! And quit eavesdropping on us!" Brittany stood up and yelled, trying to hide her blush. Jeanette laughed quietly, gently taking the half-wrinkled letter from her red-faced sister.

Eleanor, letting out a hearty laugh, skipped back to the kitchen and pretended to close the door behind her. Feeling a little mischievous and not wanting to miss out on watching Brittany's reaction, she grabbed her phone camera and hid beside the dining room wall. She rubbed her hands together, snickering quietly. _"This is gonna be good!"_

Brittany sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her tail thumped against the floor as she back down next to her bespectacled sister. "So what does the date say? It's kinda hard to see it from here…"

Jeanette hesitated before replying, "Well, it says 5/16/16…so he must have sent this last Monday. He said he'd be here two weeks from that Monday…and today is Sunday the 29th so…" She paused, watching her sister out of the corner of her eye.

Brittany's eyes brightened as she squealed, "Oh my gosh Netta, he'll be here either today or tomorrow! And just on time for Memorial Day, too! That'll be perfect!"

Both sisters giggled as Eleanor bounded around the corner, green eyes wide with excitement. "So he really is coming back for a while! Cool!"

"I know huh?! I can't wait!" Brittany squealed again, clutching both letter and envelope close as she danced up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once she got to her bed, she flopped onto her back, re-reading the end of the letter…

 ** _I can come home to visit 2 weeks from Monday! I really, REALLY love you Britt…_**

 ** _Signed,_**

 ** _Alvin S._**

A toothy smile spread its way across Brittany's face as she gently placed the paper on her nightstand. She leaned back and closed her eyes with a content sigh. "I love you too, Alvin.

* * *

 **I got the idea for the dates on the letter for this chapter, specifically because Memorial Day wasn't too long ago. It took me FOREVER to figure out the timeline...oh never mind. Lol, let me know what you liked about this chapter! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I hate to make you think that this is a new chapter, I know you guys have waited so long….anyway, I've been super busy with school and all that stuff, I had no idea 10th grade would have SO MUCH flippin' homework! But I'm back now and can proudly (finally) exclaim that Chapter 5 will be done very soon! It should be up either this Saturday evening or Sunday. If not, then it will definitely be sometime this week! Thank you so much for bearing with me guys! I totally appreciate it!**

 **P.S. Thanks for the reviews, too! They help more than you think! ;)**

 **~CattyRae**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! Thanks again for sticking with my story! Reviews, follows and faves are** **very** **much appreciated! (Just to let you know, some of Alvin's fighting buddies are mentioned, they're not OC's, just randomly named people.) Enjoy Chapter 5! Lol :)**

* * *

Brittany yawned, sitting up slowly. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and trudged down the hall, meeting Jeanette on the way.

"Ugh, how long was I out?" She asked, pushing flyaway hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake! I was on my way to come get you. Theo and Ellie are almost done with dinner."

Brittany yawned again. "What're we having?"

Jeanette smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, did you forget?"

Brittany's face contorted in confusion. "No...I don't think so…what would I forget?"

Jeanette shook her head. "I can't tell you. You have to come downstairs to see!" She giggled as she ran back down to the dining room.

The pink-clad chipette arched an eyebrow. _"I never forget anything…what the hell is she talking about?"_ She shrugged off the thought and continued her way downstairs.

Simon looked up as a yawning, stretching chipette sauntered into the room. "Good morning, Brittany." He waved with a smirk.

Brittany sarcastically laughed. "Haha, very funny, Simon…" She looked around before motioning for Simon to come closer as she whispered, "So…um, Netta met me in the hallway upstairs and said that dinner was almost ready, but she also said that I forgot something…and I have absolutely no clue what she was talking about! Do you?"

Simon nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do know what she meant. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not the one to tell you!"

He smiled and walked away, leaving a moping chipette by the stairs.

Brittany glared at the back of the bespectacled chipmunks head, and releasing a grunt of 'lady-like' frustration, she padded off into the kitchen.

"Whatcha making, Theo?"

The chubby green-clad chipmunk looked up as he put a pan in the oven. "Just a casserole...it's kind of a surprise..."

Brittany gave him a weird look, glancing over his head into the pot he was stirring. "Okay..."

Theodore noticed her snooping over his shoulder, so he suggested, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I think someone left something in the den for you…"

Brittany glared at the little chipmunk. "Why does everybody keep sending me places!?" The chipette threw her hands up out of frustration as she walked away.

"You'll find out!" Theodore replied to himself as he continued to mix the bowl.

"I'm getting so flippin' sick and tired of people not telling me things and sending me to some random ass places!" Brittany growled to herself as she stomped into the den. She started to sit down on the couch, but quickly stopped herself as she saw a note on one of the pillows. "What in the world…" She unfolded it, reading, "Hey Brittany, this is for you. Come upstairs to our room when you get a chance? ~Ellie"

Brittany arched an eyebrow. "What d-…" She sighed. _"Brittany, be a good sister and go she what she wants."_

After basically dragging her feet up the stairs, she soon found herself at the bedroom she and her sisters shared. "Why is it so dark in here?" She wondered out loud as she felt around for the light switch. As the soft light flickered on, Brittany noticed another note on her pillow.

She sighed as she walked over to pick it up. "Brittany, when you get this, come down to my office? –Dave"

The chipette clenched her teeth as re-read the note. Taking a deep breath as she flipped off the light switch, she gently closed the door behind her. "I wonder if any of this note-writing shit has to do with Alvin...I bet he set this up..." Brittany mumbled to herself as she slowly made her way back downstairs.

* * *

The weather that season had been somewhat icy, frigid almost. Alvin and his fellow junior soldiers were currently digging trenches and creating battle line barriers for their strict Sergeant. Every single one of the young men were exhausted and sore, Alvin being one of them.

"Can we take a break now?" T.J wheezed as he set his shovel to the side. As he stood up to stretch, a strong hand grabbed the back of his uniform jacket, pulling him back down to the ground. "What the hell, T.J?! Are you trying to get us killed?" Cameron scolded. T.J smacked his hand away, folding his arms obstinately. "Why am I always the problem? I-"

He was interrupted by Alvin letting out a loud groan of frustration. "Do you guys have to argue NOW? REALLY?" Alvin pulled his gloves off, massaging the sides of his throbbing head. T.J scowled, plopping back down onto the dirt next to Alvin. "You okay, man? You look kinda sick…I could tell the old man to have you checked out…"Alvin shook his head. "Nah, I don't need all that…" His voice trailed off as his eye caught something strange off in the distance. Cameron, T.J, Jacob, and the others all noticed Alvin's direction of gaze. "What are you looking at?" Jacob asked. Alvin remained quiet, slowly cupping his hand to his ear. "Do you guys hear that?" He whispered, pointing his finger at a hill off in the distance.

As they all squinted through the fog that was settling over the camp, T.J grabbed his binoculars, peeking up over the huge dirt mound that he was sitting behind. As he realized what Alvin had seen, his eyes widened, the binoculars falling from his hand. He put a shaky hand to his mouth, unable to speak. Alvin, snapping out of his trance and remembering the other guys beside him, was the first to break the silence. "Uhh, guys, I really don't know how else to put this, but...they're coming. We got to get back to headquarters and tell the older guys, so on my count we're gonna split into twos and run…1…2…3…NOW!" He screamed as they jumped up and scrambled for the soldiers' quarters. Alvin, being the most athletic of the pack, was ahead of the others by a few yards. He got to the munitions department first, repeating what he had seen to the Armor Officer in command. "You have to come quick, sir, they've already started sending snipers to Hill 268, and I could hear the machine guns in the distance!" Alvin reported, breathing hard.

The other junior soldiers in Alvin's squad had told the other soldiers as well, so before long, sirens were blaring, Commanders were shouting orders, planes were being piloted, and heavily armed ground troops were rushing to meet the enemy at the Hill. As Alvin was racing to find the Sergeant of the junior division, he tripped over something sharp, tumbling to the ground. The young chipmunk hurriedly got up without a second glance, dusting himself off and continuing on his way, unaware of the huge infected cut slowly spreading its way across his left forearm.

* * *

Brittany knocked gently on Dave's office door, opening it and peeking her head inside. "You wanted me, Dave?" The brown-haired man looked up from the papers scattered on his desk. "I did, but just for a second. Jeanette told me to give this to you…" Dave replied, reaching into a drawer, pulling out a tiny envelope.

Brittany sighed, toying with a strand of her hair as Dave handed her the small note. "I see…thanks…" She accepted quietly. Dave, noticing the look on the chipette's face, raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Brittany?" Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm fine…" Dave gave her a weird look as she paused. Brittany smiled sheepishly, adding, "Okay…I might be a little frustrated…but it's nothing, really. Thanks for the note, I'm gonna go read it real quick, k?"

Dave nodded, winking at her as he turned back to his work. The small chipette entered the living room, flopping down onto the couch as she tore open the envelope.

 **"Hey Britt, sorry this is so damn short, but I wanted to tell you that we ran into a couple of problems out here, so I'm probably not gonna be able to come home to visit you this weekend like I was supposed to. Please don't be too disappointed, believe me when I say that being away from you is really messing with me right now too. I promise you that when I can, I'm DEFINITELY coming home to see you. I love you more than anything, Brittany, and I really wish you could be here with me…so how bout' you call me whenever you get this? It's killing me not hearing your voice…and I'm pretty sure I've listened to all the voicemails from you about 200,000 times…**

 **P.S. (I was bragging about you to the guys, so they said to tell you hi.)**

 **P.P.S. (I REALLY LOVE YOU!)**

 **~Alvin S.**

Brittany's shoulders dropped as the first part of the letter echoed in her head. _"Not coming home. Not coming home."_ She shook her head, mentally slapping herself. _"Quit being stupid, Brittany. He's coming back, just….not yet…"_ She quietly set the letter down on the couch beside her, letting Alvin's words sink into her head. "I love you more than anything, Brittany…"

"Damn it, Alvin! Why can't you tell me what happened?" Brittany quietly whined. Picking up her phone, she took a deep breath and dialed Alvin's number, hoping for an answer. As it rang over and over again without a reply, Brittany had absolutely no idea, not even a small taste of the hell Alvin was currently experiencing far from home.

* * *

 **Hehe…I don't know why I keep leaving cliffhangers…Please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts in a review, or PM me if you want! I promise I'll reply! Love you guys!**

 **~CattyRae :)**


	7. Author's Note pt 2

**Hey guys, I know…..I'm so sorry! I wanted to update my stories a while ago, but I had horrible writer's block, and school got in the way...anyway; I'm back now, and I'm going to update! Enjoy this next chapter, and R &R!**


	8. Chapter 6

… _He tripped over something sharp, tumbling to the ground. The young chipmunk hurriedly got up without a second glance, dusting himself off and continuing on his way, unaware of the huge infected cut slowly spreading its way across his left forearm._

… _As it rang over and over again without a reply, Brittany had absolutely no idea, not even a small taste of the hell Alvin was currently experiencing far from home._

As Alvin swiftly reached the Sergeant, he started to notice a slight throbbing pain in his arm. Brushing the feeling away, he quickly began to explain, "Sir, Hill 268 just got invaded by enemy troops, and they're getting closer, they even have machine guns and…." Sergeant Conworth bent down, putting his hands on the young chipmunks' shoulders. "Alright, Alvin, slow down. Take a breath, son; sit down while I finish this paperwork."

Alvin nodded, plopping down onto one of the bean bags in the office. As he did so, the cuff of his rolled-up sleeve brushed against the gash in his arm, making him grimace in pain. The cut on Alvin's arm had grown in size, leaving a painfully infected laceration, one that had ran the length of his forearm. Dried blood had encrusted the outer edges of the wound, making it painful to stretch, tearing skin with every movement.

Alvin stared in shock at the tear in his skin, and as he did, his mind drifted to Brittany and the rest of his family at home. The Sergeant broke his thoughts by gently grabbing the hurt arm and looking it over carefully as he began to wrap it with strips of cloth. "When did this happen, Alvin?" Alvin shook his head, and shrugged, "I have no idea…the only time it could've happened is when I was running here…" He paused to take a deep breath, the Sergeant looking at him with concern. "Alvin? You alright?" Alvin squeezed his eyes shut and nodded his head, trying desperately to gather his thoughts.

 **Alvin's POV**

 _Why am I breathing so hard? God, this has to be a dream…all I did was look down at my arm…damn, it looks so bad right now…..and I'm getting lightheaded again…I can't pass out now, not now….I'm better than this…it just…..hurts. Like hell. How did this happen to me? This can't be real….can it?_

A cold, heavy rain was drenching the streets of Los Angeles, leaving an overcast gloomy feeling in the air. Brittany lay on the edge of her bed, staring through glossy eyes at the raindrops racing each other down her bedroom window.

 _Alvin, where are you? Why can't you come home?_ Brittany sighed, burying her face into the pillow tightly clutched in her arms. _No, I have to be…brave…_ She shuddered. _I'm not weak and neither is he….but I still need him…_ She attempted to reassure herself, shoulders slumping as she realized she was failing miserably.

Brittany sat up and wiped a few tears from her eyes, taking a deep breath. She looked out the window again, and saw that the rain had reduced to a light, gentle shower. Brittany weakly stood, walking over to the sill, and as she looked up, there was a vibrant rainbow stretching across the sky. She cracked a small smile, feeling a sense of relief. _If only Alvin could see this rainbow…if only he was here…I wonder if he sent me a letter!_

Brittany's eyes brightened as she raced downstairs, making a mad dash for the mailbox outside.

Alvin slowly opened his eyes again. He was still laying on the bean bag, but the Sergeant was now at the window, arms folded in thought.

"I'm surprised you made it here without getting shot, Alvin." He grimly stated.

Alvin shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. He hesitated before replying, "S-sir, shouldn't I be out there doing my job? I know I've barely finished my first stage of training, but…but I don't feel right, letting the other guys fight without me…"

Upon hearing the chipmunk's response, the Sergeant turned to face him. "I understand, Alvin. However, with that injured arm of yours, I doubt you'd be able to do much of anything. It's extremely difficult to dig those trenches with one arm, and should you find yourself thrown into a one-on-one combat, you would lose. I'd rather not have to put you in that situation;" The Sergeant hesitated, his eyes becoming glossy. "I…I value my younger soldiers too much."

Alvin grimaced, pushing himself to his feet. "Well then what _can_ I do?"

The room was silent, save for the echoes of gunshots and grenades in the distance. Alvin sighed and looked back down at his arm, which was now sore and aching badly.

 _I wonder what Brittany's doing right now…she probably thinks I'm dead….I forgot to write her a letter! Maybe I should call her._

"Uh…Sarge, can I….can I call my girlfriend please?"

The uniformed man nodded his head as he held out his hand with the cell phone. Alvin took it gently, cradling his hurt arm as he did so.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Before her sisters could ask what she was up to, Brittany had whizzed down the stairs, and was now on her way back inside, sorting through a thick pile of mail and packages.

"Hey Britt, what did we get?" Eleanor poked her head out the front door.

Brittany sighed, shaking her head as she dropped the mail on the counter inside. "Nothing…."

Jeanette walked into the room, "That sure is a lot of nothing you just put down."

"I didn't get anything I was looking for."

Her sisters both gave her thoughtful looks, nodding their heads quietly.

"Never mind. It…it doesn't matter." The pink clad chipette shrugged her shoulders. As she slowly made her way back up the stairs, she mumbled, "I was hoping he sent me a letter…."

Eleanor gave her a pitied look as she moved away from the doorway with a sigh, "Oh, Brittany….when will you ever learn?"

Upstairs, Brittany snuck into Alvin's bedroom, snatching his soft red blanket off of his bed and running back to her own room with it securely wrapped around her. Running and landing in a flip on her bed, she snuggled up in the blanket, and began to drift off to sleep, but was soon startled awake when her phone vibrated. She didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey Britt…"

"Alvin?!"

 **I reeeallly don't like leaving you guys with cliffhangers, and sorry the chapter is so short lol, but….it gives me ideas for the next chapter! Love ya! XD**


End file.
